


Little Distractions

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Teasing, Tickling, platonic fluff, platonic teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Knox needs to get his mind off of Chris; Charlie helps





	Little Distractions

Charlie wasn’t always the best listener.

Don’t get it confused; in a serious situation, he would always be there to lend an ear, or give advice, or simply be a shoulder to cry on for his friends. But in a situation such as Knox daydreaming about his crush, he was more of a menace than anything else.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Knox?”

“What do you think?” Knox huffed, letting his head tilt back so he could gaze upside down at his friend.

Charlie smirked, stepping closer so he was looking down at Knox’s face. “I know, I know. I’m just too beautiful for you to get off your mind, Knox, I get it.”

Knox scowled playfully and slapped at Charlie’s hip with the back of his hand. “Shut it, man! I’m thinking about Chris, obviously.”

Charlie put his hands on his hips, pursing his lips. “Knox, my friend, don’t you think it’s time to give it up? She’s got a boyfriend.”

“I can’t just give up, Charlie! This isn’t some silly little crush. She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life. And that asshole, Chet? He doesn’t treat her right. He ain’t got half the brain or heart she deserves in a guy! And, well, I don’t know if I have it either but I’m goddamn willing to try!”

Charlie was quiet for a moment, letting Knox cool off and steady his breathing before he spoke, teasing tone replaced by a rare softness. “I know, I’m sorry. I just like to tease you, s’all. But trust me when I say you have plenty of both brain and heart. Even if it isn’t Chris, any gal would be lucky to have you.”

Knox felt his cheeks going red, and averted his eyes, having turned around to face his friend mid-rant. “Thanks, Charlie.”

“No problem. You need to keep talkin’ or can I offer up a distraction?”

“I’m good now. What sorta distraction? I’m not helping you with your Latin homework if that’s what you’re-”

Charlie’s signature smirk returned again, and it dawned on Knox quickly.

“Charlie, don’t!”

It was too late. Charlie’s fingers were poking into the spaces between his ribs, making laughter splutter from his lips upon contact, involuntary and immediate.

“Cut it out!”

“I’m just tryin’ to get your mind off Chris, buddy! You always look so sad when you just stare off into space like that. I much prefer seeing you smile like this.”

Knox wished he could glare at his friend, but giggling made his eyes squeeze shut and even if he could, the smile on his face would certainly lessen the intensity.

Charlie was an absolutely cruel tickler, having had plenty of practice and building knowledge of his friends’ sensitive spots over the years.

Knox in particular was not as ticklish as Meeks or Neil, but certainly worse than Charlie himself or Pitts. He wasn’t so often found on the receiving end by Charlie as the others, but he had fallen victim enough times to know he wasn’t getting away easily.

Squirming, Knox batted uselessly at wandering hands that prodded his ribs, squeezed his sides, and pinched his belly without mercy, determined to keep Knox laughing for a little longer before finally sparing him.

Honestly though, Knox kind of needed the distraction, so he couldn’t bring himself to be fully annoyed.

“Charlie, c’mon!”

“Aw, tappin’ out already?”

“Yes!”

“Fine,” Charlie sighed with a fond roll of his eyes, giving his thigh one last little squeeze before backing off, the grin on his face beaming and bright.

Knox, red-faced and a little teary-eyed finally shot him a glare, although it held no real malice.

Charlie ruffled his friend’s hair. “See? Now you can think about how you’re gonna get revenge instead of girls.”

That made Knox perk of slightly, tilting his head to the side with a smirk of his own. Oh, he would be getting his revenge alright.

But maybe later. Or tomorrow. He had a lot of homework to do. Ugh. Perhaps he needed a distraction more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
